Save the Last Dance
by Summer's Sun
Summary: The titans sign Starfire up for dance lessons. Starfire learns quickly and is asked to perform around the world. Starfire is thrilled, except for one thing, she’ll have to leave the titans for more then a year…RobinxStarfire


The titans sign Starfire up for dance lessons. Starfire learns quickly and is asked to perform around the world. Starfire is thrilled, except for one thing, she'll have to leave the titans for more then a year...RobinxStarfire  
  
Save the Last Dance  
  
Chapter 1: Dance Lessons  
  
Starfire looked around the room. All her friends were gone.  
  
"I wonder where everybody has gone too" Starfire asked her self. She turned on the radio.  
  
"If only I knew how to dance" Starfire said and sighed. The four other titans burst through the door.  
  
"This was the worst idea since" Raven started, but then she saw Starfire.  
  
"Friends, you are home!!" Starfire said, but nobody spoke.  
  
"What was the worst idea?" Starfire said  
  
"Um... Star you know how much you wanted dance lessons?" Beast Boy asked  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to be like one of those normal teenagers" Starfire said and turned away.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Starfire asked  
  
"Star, we got you some dance lessons" Cyborg said  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys! Thank you so much!!" Starfire said and hugged each one of the titans.  
  
"She's hugging me" Raven said twitching.  
  
"When is my first lesson?' Starfire asked  
  
"Today, at four" Robin said and Starfire looked at the clock.  
  
"I must go! I cannot wait!!" Starfire said and rushed out the door.  
  
"Um.... Dude it's only three" Beast Boy said and sweat dropped. Starfire rushed to the building. She opened the front doors. She waited there for an hour when the teacher came walking out.  
  
"Hello, my name is Starfire" Starfire said getting up to greet the teacher.  
  
"Hello Starfire, my name is Jamie, but you can call me Mrs.M" Mrs.M said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"How long is my lesson?" Starfire asked  
  
"As long as it takes you to learn" Mrs.M said and Starfire smiled. They worked many hours and Starfire learned everything. A couple hours later they were wiped.  
  
"Is that it?" Starfire asked  
  
"We still have a lot more to go" Mrs.M said and they got back to work. They worked into the night, with hip hop, ballet, jazz, pop, and other things like that. At nine o'clock, they were still working hard.  
  
"How much longer?" Starfire asked, she was still full of energy. Mrs.M was too.  
  
"Much longer" Mrs.M said and they started work again. Starfire took in everything and soon was so good at all the dances, she could stop dance class right then and there. It was already midnight.  
  
"I want to learn more, Mrs.M I want to know everything you know" Starfire said and Mrs.M nodded.  
  
"I guess that wouldn't hurt" Mrs.M said and they worked for another couple hours. Soon, Mrs.M had taught everything she knew to Starfire and Starfire had already gotten it down.  
  
"You are the most amazing student I've had ever!!" Mrs.M said and Starfire blushed. It was five o'clock in the morning.  
  
"You get some sleep, I'm wiped.... Will you be back tomorrow? Come at around twelve o'clock okay?" Mrs.M asked  
  
"Sure, I think I can do that" Starfire said and they said their good-byes and headed off home. Starfire flew happily home. She opened the door quietly and then headed to her room. In the morning, Starfire woke up the eleven o'clock.  
  
"What? I am going to be late!!" Starfire yelled and pulled on her clothes. She grabbed her bag and rushed down stairs. The other four titans were sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Star, your awake finally!!" Beast Boy said  
  
"No time for talk now! I am going to be late!!" Starfire said and ran out the door.  
  
"Okay, what's her problem?" Raven asked flipped through her book.  
  
"I have no clue" Robin said and they got back to breakfast. Suddenly the alarm went off.  
  
"Titans go!!" Robin yelled  
  
"What about Star?" Cyborg asked  
  
"We'll have to deal without her right now!!" Robin yelled and they rushed off to the crime sight. Starfire rushed into the building as her alarm went off.  
  
"Oh my gosh! There's a crime... What should I do?" Starfire asked herself.  
  
"Go to your friends Star, I'll be waiting for you here" Mrs.M said and Starfire nodded. She flew off to where the crime was. Her friends were trying to fight these people off.  
  
"Friends, what is wrong?" Starfire asked  
  
"Can't you see anything?' Raven asked as she used her powers to fight off the bad people.  
  
"But...." Starfire said and got blasted with a power ball. She fell down to the ground. Her stomach hurt. She got up and blasted a starbolt. She saw a blast coming towards Robin and he wasn't even paying attention. Starfire jumped in front of him.  
  
"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked  
  
"The world is spinning, does that mean I'm alright?" Starfire asked  
  
"Cyborg, take this guy for me!!" Robin said and pushed the guy towards Cyborg. He picked up Starfire. She had blacked out. A couple hours later the titans were waiting in the waiting room. A doctor came in.  
  
"So how is she doc?" Beast Boy asked  
  
"We don't have anything yet, but we'll think she'll be alright" the doctor said  
  
"So can we go see her?" Cyborg asked "Yes, but only for a little while, she needs her rest" The doctor said and they headed down the hall. They opened Starfire's door. She was pale. She opened her green eyes. Her eyes closed suddenly and her breathing got faster. She suddenly sat up.  
  
"Friends, I do not remember you walking in... Will you call Mrs.M for me and tell her I will not make it today?" Starfire asked  
  
"Sure, I guess we can call her" Robin said  
  
"Thank you... I feel this pain in my stomach and then the world is spinning, and friends, you're spinning is this normal?" Starfire asked before she passed out.  
  
"I can't believe she passed out again!!" Beast Boy said  
  
"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon" Raven said as she peered over the top of her book.  
  
A couples hours later....  
  
Starfire opened her eyes. This spinning, when will it end? Starfire thought. She placed her feet on the ground and changed into her normal clothes. She looked at herself in mirror. Her long red hair was tied up in a low ponytail. The other titans where asleep. She walked quietly over them. Robin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Of Robin, it is only you" Starfire said  
  
"Star, your suppose to be asleep and resting" Robin said  
  
"Do not worry, I feel fine" Starfire said and tried to get away, but Robin's grasp was tight and she couldn't get out of it.  
  
"Robin, you are my best friend, so let me go" Starfire pleaded  
  
"Star, I've been meaning to tell you something" Robin said  
  
"What is it? I have been 'meaning' to tell you something too" Starfire said  
  
"You go first" Robin said and nodded.  
  
"After all this happened, I noticed that my feelings towards you as a friend have changed, I don't want you to be only a friend Robin, I love you.... If you do not wish to say this back, then don't" Starfire said and blushed.  
  
"Star, I-I love you too" Robin said  
  
"Thank you Robin, now I know I will always be loved" Starfire said and gave him a quick kiss before she flew out the window. Starfire flew to her dance class.  
  
"Sorry I was late Mrs.M!!" Starfire said  
  
"It's fine Starfire, I heard what happened anyways!!" Mrs.M said  
  
"So what's new for today?" Starfire asked  
  
"Well, I have some exciting news!!" Mrs.M said  
  
"What is it?" Starfire asked  
  
"I want you to be in a show called "Swan Lake" You would be the main character!!" Mrs.M said  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! Oh I forgot, I have to check if it's okay with my teammates and stuff, so just give me day or two and I'll be back with an answer!!" Starfire said and Mrs.M nodded.  
  
"Take as long as you want Starfire" Mrs.M said and Starfire nodded. She flew out of the room.  
  
"She's falling for the plan so easily!!" Mrs.M said and her brother nodded.  
  
She held up her cell phone.  
  
"Sis you must act quickly" the man said  
  
"I know, I just made her a deal and she's telling her friends, the teen titans will be no more!!" Mrs.M said and the man laughed.  
  
"You know Slade, this is as easy as taking candy from a baby!!" Mrs.M said  
  
"Sister you must not hint to Starfire that this is a plan to break up the teen titans, you must make sure she knows nothing of this" Slade said  
  
"I know, I know now I'll just wait here for her answer and everything will fall right in place!!" Mrs.M said and laughed.  
  
At the T tower....  
  
"Friends I have wonderful news for you!!" Starfire yelled and everybody turned to look at her.  
  
"What is it?" Raven asked and Starfire cleared her throat.  
  
"I was asked to play the main part of Swan Lake for my dance class! Mrs.M said I was so good that I could play the part!!" Starfire said happily.  
  
"That's great Star!!" Beast Boy said and smiled.  
  
"So how long are you gonna be gone for?" Robin asked  
  
"Oh.... Well maybe a couple years..." Starfire said  
  
"A COUPLE YEARS?!" The titans yelled  
  
"I know it will be long, but this is a chance of a life time! I want you guys to be happy for me and I want you to know I have decided to go and do this show" Starfire said and rushed upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe she's gonna do it!!" Cyborg said and the other titans nodded.  
  
"If she wants to really do this, we'll have to let her" Robin said  
  
"You can't just let her do it dude!!" Beast boy said  
  
"We'll have too" Robin said and the titans sighed.  
  
A couple hours later....  
  
Starfire was all packed and ready to go. She walked down the stairs where the other titans sat.  
  
"I will surely call you guys everyday and I will be back for vacations and stuff!!" Starfire said and hugged each of the titans.  
  
"We'll miss you Star" Beast Boy said and the other titans nodded.  
  
"So you're really leaving?" Cyborg said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"I will truly miss each one of you, but this is what I want and I hope you understand that" Starfire said and the others nodded.  
  
"We understand Star" Robin said and Starfire smiled her last smile.  
  
"Bye Starfire" Raven said and Starfire hugged Raven. She waved and walked out the door. She didn't smile and then there was a feeling that something was gonna go wrong. She forgot that feeling and kept walking.....  
  
Did you like it? Was it good? It took me a long time to write this!! REVIEW PLEASE!! It's a little weird!!  
  
Star1993 


End file.
